


Yoink

by EverythingisEvil



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Family Dynamics, Other, Vlog stealing, backstage shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingisEvil/pseuds/EverythingisEvil
Summary: Marko steals Sammy's cameraLuchasaurus is not impressed
Kudos: 25





	Yoink

“Marko get back here!” 

  
Marko Stunt was running. Where you may ask? He didn’t know yet. All he knew was that he had stolen Sammy's camera once again. With the best results he had so far. He had managed to get pretty far down this hallway so far, and had squeezed past enough people that Sammy would take a while to catch up with him. Marko turned a couple more corners on a couple more hallways before he was sure he had lost him. Proud of himself Marko sat down on a crate, and turned the camera to his own face.

  
“Hey guys! It’s Marko here, welcome back to the vlog!” He greeted the audience cheerily, smiling at the camera. He glanced left and right, seeing no sight of Sammy anywhere.

“so I thought that today we could talk a little more about myself as Sammy is so against me being in his vlogs.” Marko rolled his eyes and this, leaning casually on the crate. He was just about to continue when a voice broke the quietness around him. 

  
“Marko! What are you doing?” He looked up, freezing when he spotted his much bigger tag team partner standing there. Luchasaurus did not look happy. Jungle boy stood next to him. Hand in hand with the dinosaur, staring at the camera in his hands. 

  
“Oh hi you two! I’m just helping out with Sammy's vlogs that’s all!” Marko replied casually, watching as Luchasaurus studies him with narrowed eyes. Marko smiles sheepishly and speaks up

“Sammy was mean to us! He’s a part of the Inner Circle!” Jungle Boy nodded and looked up at Luchasaurus. Their tag team partner seemed to consider it for a moment. Before shaking his head and holding out his other hand that wasn't being occupied by Jungle Boy's grasp.

“Take my hand we're taking the camera back.” Luchasaurus told him with a stern gaze. Marko scoffed and shook his head, holding the camera close to his chest.

“No way man!” Marko said with a pout. Luchasaurus raised what Marko believed to be an eyebrow at him.

“You’re acting awfully childish, now come.” He closed and opened his hand in succession at Marko who just shook his head.

  
Luchasaurus sighed before stating. “If you don’t get here before the count of 5 I will take the babysaurus mask off you.” Marko stoped at this, eyes widening. He raced over to his partner and grabbing onto his hand quickly. Luchasaurus chuckled, Jungle boy trying to muffle his giggles.

“Alright, lets go.” Luchasaurus announced with a touch of fondness to his voice.   
They managed to find Sammy running around like a headless chicken all over the venue. When he spotted the three, he paused and glared at Marko.

“hey.” Marko greeted Sammy, pulling out the camera. Sammy groaned and stomped up, snatching the camera away. He looked up at Luchasaurus who told him

“You’re lucky i felt bad for you, I wouldn’t of made him give it back.” Sammy rolled his eyes and replied quietly.

“I would of found it without your help.” Marko laughed loudly and exclaimed

“Yeah right, just take the camera and go, and tell your Inner Circle friends that they have messed with the wrong express.” Marko smirked at the furious Sammy as he was pulled away by Luchasaurus. 

  
They stood in their locker room, it was silent. Marko was swiftly packing his gear away.

“hey, Marko.” He turned to see Luchasaurus sitting on a bench, gazing at him.

“Next time you take the camera, I won’t do a thing, go crazy.” Marko grinned at this and replied excitedly.

“Thank you, Jungle Boy do you want to be a part of my first vlog?” jungle boy looked up from his bag and nodded, giving Marko a enthusiastic thumbs up.

Marko turned to Luchasaurus who tapped his chin before answering “sure, why not.” 


End file.
